


无条件

by planetB612



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: “与你进退也共鸣”





	无条件

**Author's Note:**

> 李赫宰生日贺礼，你所有的好，我都无法用文字描写出千分之一。哥哥生日快乐，祝终能得偿所愿，心想事成。

1.

李赫宰一开始的梦想并不是成为一个歌手。

1999年的时候汉城还不叫首尔，金俊秀家附近开了个动物园，里面有一只据说是专门从非洲引进的长颈鹿，很新奇，他们想去看，但是门票很贵，谁也舍不得买，也不好意思跟家长要钱，最后金俊秀说那来打个赌，赌谁能被演艺公司选上，输了的人买动物园门票。

之前一起跳舞的几个朋友也想跟着去，最终因为一个小时的车程而犹豫不决，还没等他们纠结出个结果那家公司宣布倒闭，李赫宰一拍脑袋说那怎么办赌约不就失去了意义，金俊秀不肯放弃，转头就拉着他去了隔壁更大更知名的SM Entertainment。

第一次参加选拔的时候李赫宰选了水晶男孩的《come back》，他们在学校里也经常跳，说不上多用心，知道自己被刷也只是拍拍屁股坐上了回家的车。

金俊秀找到他的时候他正绕着动物园外面用竹子围成的栅栏一圈一圈晃悠，夕阳的余晖把两个人的影子拉得老长，金俊秀侧过头去问你的梦想是什么啊，李赫宰第一次被人这么一本正经问这个问题，他就说其实自己也没想过。

金俊秀把那张通知他选拔通过的单子拿给他看，两个人围着那个小红章研究了半天，有种莫名的神圣感。落日把金俊秀白皙的脸照得红通通，他们推推搡搡准备回家的时候路过动物园卖门票的地方，看了一会儿排队买票的人群，金俊秀就特别严肃跟他说我也不要你给我买门票了。还没等李赫宰想这人什么时候变这么好心，转头金俊秀就接着说但是你得再去参加一次选拔，没选上就这么轻易放弃，我会看不起你的。

金俊秀还没长开的豆豆眼和白白的圆脸故作成熟说出这番话有些滑稽，但李赫宰那时也只是孩子，于是他拽拽金俊秀的胳膊，说放心吧我肯定会被选上的，才不稀罕你看不起。

他憋着口气又练了一年，身边除了金俊秀几乎没人能理解。他很在意旁人的眼光，那个时候却刻意不去理会。他五年级登报纸的时候说的那些豪言壮语三十多岁的时候还会被拿出来讲，他走红之后写的歌词说过的话还会被有心人拿出来做文章，不被理解是人生的常态。

每个在篮球场练习到路灯亮起的时候，李赫宰摸着空空如也的肚子领悟了一些很多人几十岁也不一定能明白的东西。

第二次参加SM选拔的时候，他唱神话的《First love》，跳《Fly to the sky》，就连擅长的Rap部分选的也是练习过无数次的他的最爱，H.O.T的《战士的后裔》。

他站在评委面前，瘦瘦小小，背着书包梳着土气的中分，神情却很虔诚。

当练习生的第一年很辛苦，他有些无所适从。每天的舞步练习都枯燥，非常枯燥，那些音符和旋律也无法真正填补他精神上的空虚，虚无缥缈的压力和烦闷时刻弥漫在他周围，堆积成一座火山，真正爆发的时候李赫宰只能手足无措看着它所造成的一切伤害。

那天练了很久的舞，老师临时有事，走之前却不允许他们离开练舞室。他不知道为什么十多岁之后很多事情开始变得困难，很多时候他只是想做点自己喜欢的事情，跳舞当然也喜欢，踢球也喜欢，但喜欢的事情总是不能轻易就如愿以偿去做。他想破脑袋也不明白，所以在舞蹈班里几个很能闹腾的男生提议把足球带进练舞室里的时候他同意了。

那些迷惘那些踏空的不安，那些他那个年纪还不足以排解的烦闷和独属于青春期的躁动，全被他狠狠塞进一个长传球里，碎落在满地的窗玻璃上。

那些玻璃碎片折射出的光三三两两印在他虹膜上，条件反射让他晕眩，怎么被老师教训了一顿，怎么回到家的已经完全忘记，再恢复意识的时候他正站在家门口。

到家要穿过一个杂货商店再下楼梯，商店老板是个精瘦的中年男人，人很好，有时候还会给他塞点店里的零食，今天大概也跟他打招呼了，他没理，或者说压根没留意。

他的家算半个地下室，只有厨房能晒到阳光，家里即使是夏天也很阴凉，他只是在玄关站了一会儿，刚刚那股燥热就已经消退了不少，连带着踢碎玻璃被老师教训的难堪，看到妈妈躺在地上的背影又变成铺天盖地的愧疚。

他一辈子忘不掉那个背影。

他抱着膝盖蹲在妈妈身边，缩成只有小小的一团，他问妈妈你怎么了。

总是很有活力走路带风的张女士也声音小小地回答，工作太累了，躺会儿就好。

于是李赫宰想起来，哦，爸爸前几天生病了，姐姐还在上学，即使是看起来只有三十岁擅长关心家人面面俱到的张女士也会有吃不消的时候。

越是想这些，李赫宰越是哭，最后哭到在地上蹲都蹲不住，整个人直往地上趴，张女士只好叹口气，坐起来把她相较同龄人来说也过于清瘦的小儿子抱进怀里。

李赫宰哭得口齿不清，但还是一遍一遍的说，好像用尽所有决心在说。

他说妈妈对不起，他说我一定会成为歌手我一定会顺利出道，一定会让家里人都过上好日子，还要给家人买最好最大的房子。

他翻来覆去说了好多，张女士拍着他后背给他顺气。

“妈妈不需要你来当救世主，我们都只想要你快快乐乐，能实现自己的梦想就好。”

他泪眼朦胧抬头望着母亲柔和的脸，哽咽着说我的梦想就是成为一名歌手。

母亲说好，那你就去实现它。

2005年的时候汉城改名为首尔，东方神起宣布去日本发展之前金俊秀先搬了家，那家动物园也因为经济不景气倒闭了。

李赫宰那时正忙着准备出道，挂了电话之后李东海凑上来问他俊秀找他什么事，他挠挠头说我喜欢的长颈鹿再也见不到了。

李东海歪着头想了一会儿，跟他说没事长颈鹿长得都差不多，以后带你去动物园看别的，不要伤心。

他想告诉李东海其实他从没去过那个动物园，也没见过那只长颈鹿的样子。他还想告诉他其实他最开始的梦想不是当个歌手，是什么呢，应该是买门票进到动物园里去看那只从非洲引进的长颈鹿。

但最终他只是点了点头，说那好啊，以后我们一起去动物园。

2.

08年的时候他遭遇了人生第一次被劈腿，收到女朋友的短信他感到晴天霹雳，等他琢磨出来那些内容是由于对方无法开口而故意让他知晓的时候好像又回到那个闷热潮湿的下午，他站在由于他一脚射门而碎落成一堆的窗玻璃前，看着那些折射出来的光线惊慌着，无措着，或许还带着些道不明的愤怒。

他也许骨子里没有外表表现出的那么随和，但本质来说是个非常宽容的人，不然不会被公司早期塑造出好欺负的傻气形象。他能忍受一次又一次隐藏摄像机的欺骗，告诉自己那只是为了节目效果，朋友没有和朋友争吵，组合不会因为这样那样的原因解散。他哭的时候真心真意，节目过后接受哥哥的道歉时也是真的没在生气。他相信世界的善意，偶尔被打击，也选择继续温柔爱着这里。

但有些事情是无法被原谅的，包括后来，他不愿意承认在男女感情方面他大概是失败的。

凌晨3点李东海给他打电话的时候，他正站在冰箱面前找冰块想敷一敷自己手上的伤口，等他拿起手机的时候只剩下“东海”两个字在无声地闪烁。

砸进墙里和被划伤是两个概念，利特问起的时候他轻描淡写说不小心，这会儿那股无名火过去了，涌上来的全是无言的尴尬和火辣辣的疼痛，无法忽视，最终也只能感叹一句毕竟年少轻狂。

但年少轻狂的冲动不足以让他有足够勇气回拨过去，几千公里的距离能让两颗心无限远离，更别说从很久以前开始面对李东海的时候，李赫宰就已经在自己私人感情方面难以启齿。

后来在电台里那人也只是开玩笑似的抱怨让他不要再不接自己电话了，李赫宰想着几千公里外的李东海守在手机旁边盯着电脑屏幕的样子就突然很想笑。

那天晚上他打电话给李东海，接起来他就问你新年愿望真是跟我去看电影啊？

李东海就说是，还说等他回国肯定会掐断他的脖子因为他不接电话，李赫宰摸着脖子说那你快点回来啊，等着你掐死我。

两个人笑着笑着就沉默了，半晌李东海没头没脑来了句你手还好不好，李赫宰反应过来哑然失笑。

早就好了。

他抽离的速度惊人，每一段感情都如此，要说他多么冷静自持，也不过只是个二十二岁的年轻人，怕受伤也死要面子，对别人的关心都装作洒脱地一摆手说我早就没事啦，这点小事谁还会在意啊，私底下又总是阴郁着，这种莫名的情绪一直持续到等到M从中国回来参加活动，他拿着台本站在台上和李东海对着笑得像个傻子。

这么说不太准确，但李东海确实比别人更容易让他快乐起来。

那天晚上李东海又跑来跟他挤一张床，第二天还要赶回中国的飞机，两个人却都有点舍不得睡过去。

大半的被子都被李东海耍赖裹在身上，李赫宰贴着床边睡得摇摇欲坠，他恨得牙痒痒，那人偏偏还在笑话他，问他上次粉丝见面会和M连线的时候为什么哭，李赫宰不想回答，就问他女主角好不好，崔始源好不好，他俩好还是希澈哥好。

李东海捏着他脖子前后摇晃，说他现在真的挺像个缺心眼的。但李赫宰只是单纯不想讨论这件事情，在无数粉丝的注视下又哭又蹦喊李东海名字真的很丢人，但那个时候他已经半年没见到人了，以前总是连体婴一样在你身边的人，突然就只能通过虚无的电波来维持联络，他不习惯也是正常的。

最后还是什么都没问出来，李东海就伸脚蹬了他一下，就轻轻一下，出其不意让他就那么从床边掉了下去。他扶着床沿爬起来冲床上笑得面容扭曲的李东海怒吼，最后把李晟敏闹得睡不了，从房间出来哐哐哐敲门，两个人缩缩肩膀对视一眼这才安分躺下了。

09年的时候金俊秀又搬了一次家，他们那会儿发了三辑，每天忙得团团转，似乎只是一夜之间，大街小巷放的就都是《Sorry Sorry》，他们简直红得发紫，拿奖拿到手软，每天都像踩在云上一样轻飘飘。

打电话给金俊秀再次听到他们的主打时李赫宰咬牙切齿，确信发小用这首歌当彩铃就是为了故意膈应他，接通第一句话他却发觉金俊秀听起来很累，那种累不是小学踢足球踢完全场的累，也不是整天泡在录音室只为熬过变声期的累，就只是疲倦和无力，而那个时候他还没满23岁。

两个人漫无边际说了些不重要的事情，挂电话之前金俊秀突然问他还记得很久之前那家动物园吗，李赫宰说那已经是上个世纪的事情你落伍了，电话那边却没有理会他的调笑只是沉默着，最后金俊秀用独特的声线问他，赫宰不管我做什么决定你都会支持我的对吗？就算是错误的决定也好。

他站在人来人往的休息室里，李东海对他招了招手示意可以过去化妆了，这个舞台结束了要立刻赶去另一个行程，他在三辑之后一直漂浮着的心那一刻沉沉地坠了下去。

他听见自己的声音冷静地回答。

“我不会支持你错误的决定，但我永远都会站在你这边，相信你所有选择，那都不会是错误的。”

他和金俊秀相识十几载，说过的肉麻话寥寥无几，但这一次金俊秀没有像往常一样笑他，只是沉默良久然后说好的，下次带你来新家玩。

李赫宰在这边看不见的地方点了点头。

那个夏天他总是频繁梦到1999年的夏天，他站在竹子做成的围墙外边，金俊秀拿着通知单站在他身边，那个代表审核通过的章明晃晃的红，金俊秀表情严肃地让他再去参加一次选拔，他不服输地说好，然后下一秒他们就站在了不同的舞台身边有了不同的人。

那个时候金俊秀想说的其实应该是你再去试一次我想和你一起出道，最终也没能如愿。

但没关系，最好的朋友也不总是会走一条相同的道路。

金俊秀离开公司之前他们终于见了一面，他戴着口罩和帽子去公司附近的便利店买了两瓶波子汽水，橘子味的给了金俊秀，蓝莓味的留给自己。两个人坐在公司阳台上喝完了那瓶汽水，最终什么也没说，金俊秀送他一个从日本带回来的御守，告诉他好像是保佑身体健康的，不过他其实也不清楚，求回来的时候和沈昌珉金在中他们的混在一起了，他随便拿的。

临了两个人还是别别扭扭抱了一下，金俊秀让他告诉李东海好好照顾自己，李赫宰不服就问他怎么不自己说，他就说他害怕东海会哭，小时候就惹过他哭了，以后不想了，李赫宰很肯定地说李东海会哭的。

他自己也会哭的。

但他肯定不会把这么丢脸的事情说出来，送走金俊秀之后他就只是躲进自己房间里待了很久，李东海找到他的时候脸上还有可疑的红痕。

挺不男子汉的，但李东海没笑话他，只是拿着金俊秀送他的御守鼓捣半天，然后拿着手机上的翻译告诉他这明明是个恋爱御守，保佑恋爱顺利的，李赫宰咬牙切齿说金俊秀肯定故意的，他知道自己已经空窗期很久很久了。

李东海把御守丢到他身上，盘腿和他坐在一起，说怎么一个个都要走，起范也是俊秀也是，语气很惆怅，也很迷茫。

李赫宰想了想告诉他可能是因为一开始大家目标一致，但难免在人生的旅途中改变了方向，所以就有了不同的岔路。李东海就问他那你的梦想是什么。

第二次被问到这个问题李赫宰还是答不上来，他一开始只是为了打赌，后来他想成功，想成为一个歌手，现在也算勉强实现了，那么接下来呢？

还没等他想出来李东海就靠在他肩头睡着了，他穿过李东海瘦弱的脊背想把人抱到床上，看着那人疲倦清秀的眉眼愣了许久。

那一刻他有些荒唐的想我可不可以吻他。

金俊秀也许是最了解他的人，但金俊秀不知道他除了之前那些梦想之外还拥有第三个愿望，难以启齿却又真实存在的，想和李东海能一直一起站在舞台上的愿望。

他总是得不到自己想要的，那其他梦想无法实现也可以，最后这个能成真就好。

3.

13年的时候他终于跟着M小队再一次去了中国，他们去台湾做综艺的时候，和李晟敏金厉旭一起去游乐园，海盗船到达最顶点那一刻他能看到游乐园旁边的动物园。他突发奇想想问问李东海要不要一起去，但那个人比他还忙，综艺拍戏两头转，有时候回了寝室半夜李赫宰去找他的时候还拿着剧本在看，明明眼睛都要睁不开，好几次话都到了嘴边，李赫宰也没能问出口。

大概这个人已经把一起去动物园的约定忘了，李赫宰觉得像个小学生春游一样对这件事斤斤计较的自己还挺可笑的。

12年开始他被问的最多的问题就是为什么会和东海组成小分队，他想说这还需要什么理由，他和李东海外形定位都相近，两个人的组合粉丝更是乐见其成，后来他故意说那些东海离了我就不行的话已经很熟练，熟练到他都当了真。

他们是如此亲近，如此形影不离，以至于同公司的后辈那时都会偷偷问他东海是不是交了女朋友在秘密交往，他说他也不清楚。

其实李东海就连吃面条不小心盐放多了这种事情都要跟他说上半天，却和他很有默契的对自己私人感情闭口不提。他和金厉旭曺圭贤计划一起去旅游的时候叫上了李东海，最后那人爽约的时候他也只是冲弟弟们无奈摊手。

那些彼此心知肚明的缄默和借口，他想也许他们真的需要一些时间和空间来好好思考和定位两个人的关系。

他会等，好在他有足够的耐心等待。

13年的时候他们开了世界巡回演唱会，去了巴西去了智利还去了阿根廷，他给金俊秀发绿茵场上他和李东海的合影，头凑在一起笑出大白牙，等了半天金俊秀没回，李赫宰再一看发现自己被拉黑了。李东海在旁边笑得冰淇淋洒到地上，他摸摸鼻子不忘从笑得直不起腰的那人手上又顺了一个冰淇淋球。

演唱会之后他们有了不长不短的几天休假，李东海天天窝在寝室抱着电脑不知道在看什么，李赫宰算了算积蓄很高兴地宣布自己已经还清了去年给爸妈买的房子的分期，李东海从电脑屏幕后面探出头说那你要不要和我一起买套房子？

没等李赫宰反应过来，李东海接着说了一大堆，房子他也看好了，就在清潭洞，地理位置很不错，现在市价也不算太贵，买房算是投资，如果他俩一起买的话连首付都不用。

李赫宰半晌说不出话，和李东海大眼瞪小眼，那人也有些局促不安，把笔记本从腿上放到沙发上，犹犹豫豫开口说你要是不想也没关系，话还没说完就被李赫宰打断了。

“好，那就一起买吧。”

他坐到李东海身边，看到那人隐藏在宽松睡衣下手臂鼓起的肌肉，然后拿起笔记本电脑，看了几眼房子的信息，用肩膀撞了撞李东海的胳膊。

“先说好了，房产证上必须写我们俩的名字，不然哪天你跑路了，我就亏惨了。”

李东海抢过电脑放在腿上，嘴里骂他神经病，却怎么也掩盖不住笑意。李赫宰甚至没问他真的想好了吗，他不需要问，他已经等到了自己想要的那个答案。

12年他第一次和李东海两个人来日本的时候无意中提起说以后想和女朋友一起去东京铁塔，14年他再一次来日本的时候果真去爬了东京铁塔，和李东海一起。

那个时候他们开只有两个人的演唱会，说着不熟练的语言，偶尔会怯场。李东海还在用几年前的方式在给自己打气加油，李赫宰每次看到他在镜子前嘟囔着“东海加油李东海你一定可以的”之类冒着傻气的话，都会故意凑过去对着他挤眉弄眼，李东海斜眼撇他，手上还不忘给他结结实实的一巴掌，闹到最后两个人只是站在一起，无论镜子里还是镜子外面都并肩而立。

李东海歪一下头对他说银赫今天也请多多关照，他嘴角噙着笑煞有介事地回一句当然啦，我每天都在好好关照你。然后李东海翻了个白眼，外面跟拍的摄像师礼貌地敲敲门，示意要开始拍摄了，他大声的用日语回答说好，一只手放在门把手上，另一只手揽过李东海的肩亲了一下他的嘴唇，然后微笑着打开了门。

4.

入伍之前的最后一个晚上他们一起去鼠兔聚餐，金希澈像个真正的老大哥一样坐在他俩中间，拍照的时候一只手搂一个，他觉得自己的新发型挺让人不自在的，拍照的时候老是忍不住上手摸，还想把短得跟刺猬一样的头发遮起来，李东海隔着金希澈拍掉他遮挡的手，和他一样头发剪得很短，露出一双又大又明亮的眼睛。他们一起去剪的头发，剪完他看着李东海沉默良久。李东海有些不安地问他是不是很奇怪，他摇头说只是觉得你好像只有十五岁。

结束聚餐之后他们乘车回寝室，李东海和他走在队伍最末端，大家都默契地不看他们，于是他如愿以偿和李东海拥抱，那人的体温在他脖颈处稍纵即逝，他回去的路上一直在想着李东海在他耳边说的话。

李东海快速地轻轻地问他，到底什么时候才能一起去动物园呢？

他弓起背脊，尽可能把自己的脸埋进膝盖里，他在公众面前入伍的时候没有哭，和家人一一告别的时候没有哭，那一刻却放任自己哭得好像回到那个十五年前的下午。

军队放假的时候他攒了一次假期陪张女士去了趟新西兰，晚上的时候住在霍比特人小镇旁边的旅馆，接到李东海打过来的越洋电话。

他们在军队通话的频率不高，每次通话时间也有长有短。习惯了看着彼此表情琢磨他的情绪，电波通信总是有些失真，李赫宰几乎都想嘲笑自己的古板，那边的李东海却笑了一下说自己在看星星，还问他记不记得很久以前一起看《指环王》的时候咕噜怎么称呼魔戒的。

“My Precious. ”

他们一起开口这样说着，把古怪发音说成恋人絮语。

其实这通电话之前他们一直在冷战，吵架原因和十几岁的时候没什么不同，都是些再平常不过的小事，面对面都能吵得热火朝天，更别说隔了老远只能靠一部手机来维持联系的时候。

有时候李赫宰觉得自己面对李东海的时候永远也学不会成熟，就是他再怎么精明，再怎么游刃有余，和李东海一起的时候总是变成傻瓜一个，两个人加起来就是傻瓜乘二，所以现在两个傻瓜只能站在不同的国度望着同一片星空，说些不着边际的话，那句我很想你还有对不起却怎么也说不出来。好在他们已经在学习着相互理解，最后挂断电话的时候李东海声音里那些掩藏着的寂寞和深埋在心里的不安忍不住冒了个头，他说赫宰谢谢你总是拉着我，好让我不至于觉得快要掉下去。

李赫宰哑然，挂了电话之后靠在落地窗上发呆。

来的飞机上张女士像个小孩子一样很兴奋，一直在跟他说话，说自从他入伍之后，总是想起以前的事情。李素拉有一次带同班的女生回家排练舞蹈，他那个时候才三年级，个子只到她的手肘，李素拉排练的时候他就眼巴巴的在一边看，跟着音乐手舞足蹈笑得很开心。姐姐的同学给了他一块花生糖，他紧紧攥着跟人家走到路口才肯走。后来李素拉问他为什么，他说他也想跟姐姐还有姐姐的朋友学跳舞。李素拉没放在心上，以为是小孩子好奇心重，没想到他五年级的时候真的跟一群人建了个队伍去参加舞蹈比赛。

张女士又说她还记得那个蹲在自己旁边哭得天昏地暗发誓一定要成为歌手的小孩，后来他真的成功了，给家人买了大房子，成功出道成为了有名的歌手。他一直是让妈妈最骄傲的小儿子。

他凑过去搂着妈妈的肩说你太肉麻啦，有些话到了喉咙又咽了回去。

很多个时刻他都想过坦白，他想他也许不是那么合格的好儿子，原因无非是他爱李东海。

他放弃承担某些应尽的责任，只能在别的地方多补偿一些。总归来说他李赫宰也是个凡人，也想自私的拥有属于自己的爱情。

他33岁生日的前一天要和李东海一起去录节目，出发去俄罗斯的时候李东海跟在他背后生闷气，飞机平稳飞行之后他帮他把小窗拉了下来，李东海说本来今天没行程的话就可以出去约会了，然后把粉丝送的帽子扣到他头上，李赫宰转了下帽檐说不是每一年生日都这么忙嘛，怎么今年突然想着出去玩，李东海哼了一声不肯再说话。

晚上到酒店的时候李东海先进了浴室，李赫宰收拾东西的时候从李东海包里翻出来两张门票，首尔一家规模很大的动物园的，日期是今天。

他拿着两张门票呆立在原地，想起很多年前李东海歪着头跟他说不要伤心以后一起去看别的长颈鹿，反正长得都差不多。那个时候他们还没出道，正在努力编舞，属于他们的第一支舞。

李东海嘴里大叫着从来不及了来不及了从浴室里跑出来，李赫宰从自己的思绪里回过神来吓了一跳，那个人随便套了件短袖，头发还滴着水，李赫宰扔过去一件外套，把空调调高，然后才问李东海要干嘛，那人凑过看看到他手上拿着的门票，有些不好意思的笑了。

“那个是前几天我让助理帮忙买的门票啦，我当时没注意行程安排...”

说着拽过搭在椅背上的毛巾擦头发，李赫宰拉着他的胳膊让他坐到自己旁边。衣服还没收拾好，两个人的东西都很多，杂七杂八堆在地板上还有床上，李赫宰却只是靠着那人不想动弹。

“你怎么想的，到时候真去动物园了被粉丝围观怎么办？”

“呃，就说我们在拍综艺！”

“那大概就不是我们去参观，是我们被参观了吧。”

“你这个人好扫兴哦……”

李赫宰无奈地笑着摇头，把李东海的手摊开放到自己掌心里。

“这几天好累啊。”

总的来说他不是一个爱抱怨的人，相反，他懂得感恩，也懂得把握机会，能换来成功需要付出再多他也不埋怨。但总有一些他想要放纵自己软弱的时刻，在爱人身边，再好不过。

李东海露齿笑了一下，另一只手放在他肩头，凑过来亲了他的脸颊，发梢上的水滴蹭到了他的眉骨上。

“没事的，再拼一下，马上就会好啦。”

李赫宰攥紧了手里的门票。他最开始只是想去动物园里看一次长颈鹿，那甚至不能被称作梦想，后来他梦想成为一个真正的歌手，他渴望成功，再后来他变成想一直和李东海站在舞台上，现在又多了一个要和这个人一直走下去的愿望。

他很努力，这些梦想啊愿望啊大部分都实现了，那么剩下的也一定能完成。

李东海把毛巾搭在肩膀上，那只摊在李赫宰掌心里的手倒扣过来和他十指紧扣，另一只手摁亮了手机屏幕，时间刚好指向韩国时间零点整。

“赫宰，生日快乐。”

END.


End file.
